In robotically-assisted or telerobotic surgery, the surgeon typically operates a master controller to remotely control the motion of surgical instruments at the surgical site from a location that may be remote from the patient (e.g., across the operating room, in a different room or a completely different building from the patient). The master controller usually includes one or more hand input devices, such as joysticks, exoskeletal gloves or the like, which are coupled to the surgical instruments with servo motors for articulating the instruments at the surgical site. The servo motors are typically part of an electromechanical device or surgical manipulator (“the slave”) that supports and controls the surgical instruments that have been introduced directly into an open surgical site or through trocar sleeves into a body cavity, such as the patient's abdomen. During the operation, the surgical manipulator provides mechanical articulation and control of a variety of surgical instruments, such as tissue graspers, needle drivers, electrosurgical cautery probes, etc., that each perform various functions for the surgeon, e.g., holding or driving a needle, grasping a blood vessel, or dissecting, cauterizing or coagulating tissue.
This new method of performing telerobotic surgery through remote manipulation has, of course, created many new challenges. One such challenge results from the fact that a portion of the electromechanical surgical manipulator will be in direct contact with the surgical instruments, and will also be positioned adjacent the operation site. Accordingly, the surgical manipulator may become contaminated during surgery and is typically disposed of or sterilized between operations. From a cost perspective, it would be preferable to sterilize the device. However, the servo motors, sensors, encoders, and electrical connections that are necessary to robotically control the motors typically cannot be sterilized using conventional methods, e.g., steam, heat and pressure, or chemicals, because the system parts would be damaged or destroyed in the sterilization process.
A sterile drape has been previously used to cover the surgical manipulator but the drape may at times be difficult or time-consuming to install, limit movement of the surgical manipulator, or hinder the surgeon's view of the surgical site. Prior drapes have also at times hindered visibility or touching of the monitor screen.
What is needed, therefore, are telerobotic systems, apparatus, and methods for minimizing the need for sterilization to improve cost efficiency while protecting the system and the surgical patient. In addition, these systems and methods should be designed to be simple to install and to minimize installation time while allowing for maximum freedom of movement and visibility during the surgical procedure. Accordingly, a sterile drape, system, and method for robotic surgery having improved efficiency and effectiveness are highly desirable.